Ash's Laboratory-Ash's rival
by Kero
Summary: Based on the Dexter's lab cartoon Dexter's rival.


Ash's Laboratory  
Ash's rival  
  
DISCLAMER  
I do not own Pokémon or Dexter's lab. Pokémon is owned by  
Nintendo   
and Dexter's lab is owned by Cartoon Network.  
  
BBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG  
"At last" said Ash jumping out of bed "Monday has come".  
Misty was already downstairs eating breakfast and saw Ash in a posh   
suit.  
"What's going on Ashey boy" she asked.  
"School" Ash replyed and ate his breakfast.  
  
"Pikachu Pika Pi Pika" Pikachu squeaked trying to wipe the smile off   
his face. "PIKAAAACHCHHHHHHUUUUUU!!!!" yelled out Pikachu giveing Ash   
a electric shock. Pikachu jumped into his bag to see what was so good   
about school. He had talked to Misty about school before but she told   
him it was boring. He was now going to find out the truth.  
  
At school Ash was walking along the corrador at school. Pikachu   
peeked out of Ash's bag. After Ash saying goodmorning to the teachers   
he passed he went to his locker. It was filled with science text   
books. Pikaaaaaaaa Pikachu thought thinking he was better off in the   
lab.  
  
Class started and Ash was at one of the frout desks.  
"Good morning class" said the female teacher.  
"Good morning Miss Ivy" chimed the class.  
"We have a new student starting today" Miss Ivy began. "Class may I   
introduse Mr Garath Oak" Miss Ivy finnised.  
"It is OK Miss call me Gary" said Gary.  
"You can sit in the seat next to Ash" said Miss Ivy.  
"Thank you Miss Ivy" said Gary.  
Unknown to Ash and Pikachu the day was going to be a bad one.  
  
First thing a write up of their weekend. Gary finnished first.  
Next a pop quiz. Gary answed all the questions right. Ash got one   
wrong.  
Last job of the morning a maths guiz. They both got all the questions   
right but Gary did them more quickly.  
Ash was shocked. He was no longer top of his class.   
  
Ash opened his locker and opened his bag.   
"Pikachu" said Pikachu as he jumped out of Ash's bag.  
"Pikachu what are you doing here" Ash said. But before Pikachu could   
answer.  
"Hey Ash" Ash heard a voise behind him.  
Ash quickly closed his locker, turned round and saw Gary.  
"Someone told me you have a lab" said Gary.  
Suddenly Ash had a thought in his head. ash it said show him your   
lab. It is the only thing he does not have. Ash grinned.  
  
After school Ash took Gary to his place to show him his lab. He took   
Pikachu back in his bag. When they got to the lab Ash let Pikachu   
out.   
"So Gary prepare to be amazed at Ash's laboratory" Ash proudly told   
him.  
"Yawn very cute Ash" said Gary "now lets see a real lab".  
Gary pushed a button on his watch. Gary,Ash and Pikachu where   
teleported to a big lab.   
"This is my lab Ash" said Gary "It is bigger and better than yours so   
as your puny lab is wasteing resources you have 2 choises 1 become my   
assistant"  
"Never Gary" said Ash  
"Then close down your lab" Gary ordered.  
Gary teleported Ash back to his lab with no choise.   
  
Pikachu woke up to a wet morning. He heard the rain dripping though a   
hole in the roof. Pikachu thought computer always fixed the roof when   
it was leaking. Pikachu's compound door just fell open. Pikachus   
first thought was Misty but she was not around. Pikachu left his   
compound and had a look around.  
  
Ash was not as exited about school as he was yesterday. He hoped   
Pikachu and computer would forgive him. Suddenly he thought PIKACHU   
he had left him in the lab. Ash told himself that he would free   
Pikachu that night.  
  
Pikachu woundered around the lab. He saw a note on the table. Pikachu   
read it.  
Misty I don't know how you got here but  
you may as well know the lab is no longer in buissness.  
It is time for a new boy genius  
Ash  
Pikachu shed a tear woundering who could have done this. Pikachu   
suddenly remembered GARY.  
  
That day Ash was sadly walking to class. The teachers were not   
talking to him. Suddenly he heard Miss Ivy yell  
"LOOK THERE HE IS" she cried.  
Ash almost ran off untill he heard someone yell at him.  
"HI ASH" yelled Misty.  
Gary looked up and saw her. He saw Misty and he looked amazed. He   
thought she looked beautifull.Ash was hanging up his rain coat when   
Gary came up to him.   
"who was that???????" asked Gary.  
"That is my stupid sister Misty" Ash replyed.  
"Oh Ash please set me up with your Goddess sister" as asked Gary.  
a voise in Ash's head told him "what you don't owe him any favours.   
he told you to shut down the lab anyway misty would proberly destroy   
his laborat..."   
An evil look appeared on Ash's face.  
  
Pikachu lost hope of seeing Ash again. Untill Ash went into the lab.   
Pikachu ran up to him.  
"Pikaa pika chi pi" (Don't lisen to Gary Ash) Pikachu told him.  
"Pikachu I have a plan turn on the main power and fire up the   
teleporter" Ash told him.  
Pikachu ran off to restart the lab.  
  
Misty was confused (even more than usual) she was sure she was   
playing in her room. She was suddenly outside a door. The door opened   
and out came Gary.  
"Come in my love" Gary asked her.  
"OK" Misty replyed.  
  
"Misty" asked Gary "I have heard that you like to dance".  
"Dance" said Misty "I'd love to".  
Misty smashed Gary around his lab destroying it at the same time.  
  
Though a screen Ash and Pikachu was laughing like mad. Garys lab was   
destroyed. Ash's laboratory was back.  
  
send comments to  
Humpty84@btinternet.com  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
